Be my first
by HannahAsphodelLumos
Summary: Touko is ridden with mixed emotion. N is just as innocent as ever. It's bound to lead to nothing, right?


**Noooo! I hate this! It turned out horribly! Why in the world would I write something so… fluffy? **

**Whatever, enjoy! Please, please, please, please take the time to check out Nothing but a Minion, the new story I started, starting Lyra and Silver! **

**Rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

"You know, I thought you were a creep when I first met you."

No looked up in surprise, his eyebrows knitting together over cute, wide green eyes that showed surprise and maybe looked a little offended, "Huh? Why?"

I laughed, reaching up to tug at a strand of my loose brown hair, "Well, you know, you cornered me and Cheren out on the streets of Accumula, then started going on about what my Pokémon had been saying and stuff. I was thoroughly creeped out by you!"

Ns bottom lip pouted out, "A-are you still creeped out by me!"

"Of course not!"

We were on the Ferris wheel, already halfway up the formation with N sitting on one bench and me on another, our knees just barely brushing up against each others'. N was so tall and lanky that he had to bend his awkward legs to the side to keep from pressing right up against me, not that I would have minded.

"Well... good... friends shouldn't be creeped out by each other!" N obviously didn't realize that I was creeped out by both Cheren and Bianca on regular occasions. I decided not to state this. Better to leave him in his imaginative little mind.

"Nope, never th- Hey! A parade!" I'd go as far as to say I'm easily distracted. Scooting right over to the very end of my bench, I pressed my hands to the glass, staring down at the vehicles slowly pulling through the streets of Nimbasa, lights flashing and the balloons in the shape of Pokémon, such as Oshawott, Audino and even Reshiram and Zekrom.

N scooted over to my side, staring down at the parade with shining eyes, "Zekrom would be offended by the lack of resemblance between him and that balloon."

I grinned, "And Reshiram would just chuckle and think humans are 'petty creatures'" We both laughed, but N's eyebrows suddenly furrowed and he pointed downwards.

"Aren't those your friends?"

I squinted at the ground and sure enough there was Bianca and Cheren, sitting on the bench, talking... that is, until Cheren leaned in and kissed Bianca. I automatically looked away, flushing scarlet and scooting away from the window again.

N, on the other hand, just stared down at them before asking in a bewildered tone, "What are they doing?"

I gaped at my green haired bo- Ah... friend, before saying, "You seriously don't know what kissing is?"

N shrugged, "I've heard the term before, but never actually seen it being done... isn't it a form of affection between humans?"

I coughed under my breath, flushing even brighter, "Ah... yeah, but only between people that really care about each other, more than just friends. Now stop spying on them, that's rude," I reached over and snatched Ns wrist, tugging him back into the middle of his bench. His eyes strayed back to the window, before looking me in the eye.

"So, does that mean that I kiss you?" He started to lean forward and I automatically pressed up against the glass, reaching forward to stop him with my hand, flushing bright red... again.

"N-no! I mean, kissing someone isn't just something that can be done randomly! You need to love a person before you kiss them!"

"Love?" I could have face-palmed. Who didn't know what love is?

"Ah... loves when all you want to do is spend your time with that person... when they are the only thing on your mind. Like, if you touch them fire goes off in your fingertips, or seeing them makes you happier than any other of your friends do," I continuously blushed brighter and brighter at this, wanting to clutch my head in my hands.

"Oh," N leaned back again, crossing his arms, a slight blush touching his cheeks. It hurt a little. Some little part of me had been hoping that he'd pronounce that he loved me and ravish my lips with his own. My throat tightened with tears and I cleared my throat to hide them.

"Have you ever loved anyone, Touko?"

I jerked, then stared at N, who looked at me with an intrigued look on his face, "Ah... maybe. When I was younger. We're just friends now."

"Who?"

God, this boy... "That's a little private, N."

"But friends share things, right?"

I sighed, "Yes... Okay... it was Touya! But that was back when I was like, fifteen! I've been over him for years now; he's like a brother to me now."

N nodded slowly, "I'm supposed to keep that secret, right?"

"Yes!" Our conversation was ended abruptly as the Ferris wheel ride ended, the man running it opening our door and letting us clamber out. I stumbled a little bit, but N grabbed my arm and steadied me, before pulling back abruptly. I looked up at him in confusion, but his gaze had darkened, his face closed off from me.

It had been a long time since N had shied away from touching me. When we had first become friends, after he'd returned from traveling the world, I'd tried not to even graze past him because it had made him flinch so violently. After a while he'd warmed up to me, even to go as far as to hug me goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Touko," Without even giving me a chance to say goodbye, N turned and walked away in the opposite direction, vanishing into the crowd. I stared after him, a chill running down my spine, before turning and walking slowly away from the Ferris wheel, my hands shoved deep in my pockets. Had I done something wrong? Occasionally I'd say something, or do something, that would make N give me the cold shoulder, but I'd gotten so good at avoiding that…

I took a quick stop at a stand, ordering a pink cotton candy in the shape of a jigglypuff, picking at it as I made my way in the gyms general direction, so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost ran into a number of different people.

The conversation we'd had on the wheel had set my nerves on end, bringing forth all those repressed feelings I had for the boy. I'd liked him for a long time, I couldn't deny that. N was… different than anyone else I knew and I liked that in him, but when my feelings took us nowhere, they'd sort of just… faded away. Which was a good thing, until they resurfaced now.

Taking a seat on a bench, I pulled my knees up, resting my chin on them while I nibbled on my cotton candy, my eyes staring blankly at the turning wheel high above the park. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. I was seventeen and the closest I had come to even a mans face was when Touya would pin me down when wrestling, but like I had said to N earlier, there was no feeling between us.

Chucking the rest of my cotton candy into a trash bin, I released Archeops, leaping onto the Pokémon back and hugging him around the neck before we took off for Nuvema. In the distance, a dark cloud threatened rain.

What was I doing? Sitting on my bed, staring out my window at the pelting rain like a loner? Bianca and Cheren had both invited me over, but I'd turned them down with the excuse that I wanted to spend some quality time with my smaller Pokémon. Yes, here I was, just sitting on my bed, in my pyjamas with no Pokémon in sight.

Mom was away on meetings again, all the way to Kanto this time, while I was stuck here to tend the house and make sure no one broke in. I'd been commanded to leave Samurott home anytime I left, even though no one would break into a house in Nuvema Town. I mean, it was the s_mallest _town in all of Unova.

The rain suddenly picked up in intensity, slamming against my window and making it rattle in its loose frame. A flash of lightning in the distance made me jump and grab a pillow, clutching it close to my chest. Lightning had freaked me out since I was a little kid, which was why I refused to ride on Zekrom with N-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I leapt about a foot in the air, jumping right off my bed and crouching on the floor. My tank top rose up my hips, but I barely noticed, instead making my way towards the stares. The knocking came again, just as intense and violent. Someone was at the door, but who would come in this weather? Bianca never ventured out into the rain and Cheren wouldn't be caught dead in a storm. They were both wimps.

I grabbed my Samurotts pokeball off my desk on whim, before progressing down the stairs slowly. Once in the kitchen, I stared at the door. It was locked, so no one could get in, but what if it was a trainer looking for he-

_CRASH!_

My scream could have broken cups as lightning struck right outside, the lights going off with a flash and a pop. I kept screaming, thoroughly spooked, scrambling for the couch randomly and only managing to trip over the coffee table and land on the floor with a hard thump, my knee flaring up in pain.

Then, just to add to the effect of the night, the door smashed open.

A dark looming figure stepping over me, jagged and dark looking. I opened my mouth, letting loose my most piercing scream. Would anyone hear me?

Then, the light flickered back on.

I stared in surprise at what was before me. Zoroark was just being returned to his pokeball, N standing there and looking like a drowned ratatta, dripping water all over the carpet. I scrambled to my feet, gaping at him, then behind him at my broken open door, than back at him.

"N! What the hell! What are you _doing _here?"

N stared at me, licking his lips over and over again, before stating bluntly, "I think I love you," He took two steps towards me, reaching forward, grabbed my face in his hands and brought his lips crashing down on mine.

Sparks, electricity, happiness. The things exploding through me couldn't be explained in words. I gasped against his lips, automatically parting mine and giving him access to my mouth. My arms reached up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, while his arms wrap around my waist, fiddling with the edge of my shirt as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

We rocked back and forth like that, applying more pressure, parting for breath, and then delving back into each other. Water dripped on my head from him, but I could care less. At the moment, all I could think was _N, N, N_. It seemed like hours before we broke apart, just as a flash of lightning lit the sky up white, chasing away the black.

I was breathing heavily and so was he. We rested our foreheads against each others, sinking to the floor in each others arms. I was shaking violently, but his firm grip steadied me.

Then, in a quiet, weak voice, I uttered, "I think I love you to," My gaze rose, staring at the broken door and muttering after it, "I think we'll have to prop the door closed."

His laughter was the sweetest noise in the world.


End file.
